Angela Jeremiah
Angela "Angie" Elizabeth Jeremiah was a character on the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. She appeared through seasons 1–5 as the daughter of Joey and Julia Jeremiah, and as the half-sister of Craig Manning. She was portrayed by Alex Steele. In Season 2, Craig breaks up with Manny for reminding him too much of his little sister, Angie. This was a studio joke because Alex Steele is Cassie Steele's (Manny) younger sister. Throughout her appearances, she is shown to be very affectionate towards Craig. Angie left the show along with Craig, but was not seen in later seasons or Degrassi Goes Hollywood, like Craig was. Inititially, Craig's father forbade him from associating with Angela, so the two would meet secretly. This changed in the Season 2 premiere, when Craig moves in with Joey and Angela. Character History Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Angela is introduced at her father's car lot as he tries to sell a car to Lucy. When Lucy sees Angela, she is surprised at how much she has grown since the last time they saw each other. Joey picks up Angie and runs her into the office so they can sell Lucy a car. She comes to Degrassi with her father and Lucy where she meets more of Joey's friends and talks to Caitlin about her dinosaur toy. Season 2 In season 2, Angela is shown to have now started kindergarten. During the year, it is revealed that Emma Nelson baby sits Angela when Joey works late during the week. Angela's half-brother Craig is also introduced, and appears to have a special relationship with her. Angela is shown being very affectionate towards Craig due to the fact that they didn't see each other often since both were originally living in different homes. The conflict between Joey and Craig's father, Albert Manning is what made it difficult for Angela and Craig to see each other since he could never be caught spending time with her, or otherwise face his father's abusive punishment. In order to spend time with her, Craig first just sneaks around where Angela is and takes pictures of her, but he later finds out that Emma babysits her, so he would go to Emma's house and secretly take Angela out before Joey came to pick her up, despite the fact that Emma would often disapprove a little. One day, Angela and Craig go to the park together. While playing around on the grass, Craig's shirt lifts up and Angela spots large, purple bruises on his chest. Disgusted and confused, Angela asks what they are. Craig quickly thinks of an idea to hide them and says that a dinosaur bit him. He then quickly changes the subject and takes Angela to the ice-cream truck. Joey arrives back at Emma's house and asks where Angela was. Emma is silent for a minute and then reveals that she went off with Craig to the park. Joey is angry and drives off to find them. When he finally spots them outside the ice-cream store, he takes Angela in his car and tells Craig to stay away and not sneak off with her. Craig went home that night to have his father beat him after finding out that he had been spending time with Angela. Craig ran away from home that night and went to stay with Sean. The two friends went for a walk along train tracks and talked about their past family lives. Sean mentions that him and his brother live alone since his parents kicked him out when he was twelve years old. Craig asks Sean if his parents ever hit him. Sean says no, but asks why. Craig does not respond and continues walking. They come to a train station, and Craig tries to commit suicide by standing in front of a running train, but Sean saves him. Craig quickly gets up and runs off in the woods. Horrified by his attempt, Sean runs over to Emma's house and asks her for advice. Emma and Sean decide to go ask Joey for help. Sean tells Joey about what happened and suggests that it was due to complications with his father. Angela then confirms that earlier that day, she saw giant purple spots on his chest. This highly brings up the suspicions that Craig's father abuses him. Sean and Joey go off to find him and Emma stays behind to watch Angela. They find Craig by his mother's grave at a cemetery, and after a comforting discussion with him, they discover that Sean's theory was indeed true. He moves in with Angela and Joey as a result. Craig continues to spend a lot of time with her and he even stops seeing Manny because she reminds him too much of Angie. Season 3 Angie is still spending a lot of time with Craig, but makes a new friend in Caitlin Ryan, Joey's girlfriend. Angie's activities coordinate with events in her father and brother's lives, such as her Christmas skating show also featuring Manny. We also see Catilin trying to prove her maturity by caring for Angie when Joey gets hurt. Season 4 Angie is growing up and this year has a lot of intensity for her as well as the rest of her family. She sees what Craig goes through with the school shooting and witnesses Craig beating Joey when his bipolar disorder becomes out of control. At the end of the year, Angie is the one to discover that Craig left home without taking his medication and had run away. Season 5 Angela appears a lot less during season 5, but still remains living with Craig and Joey. When a young woman named Diane enters Joey's life as his new girlfriend, Angela seems to bond well with her. Diane was often seen playing with Angela and helping her with homework. In the summer of 2006, Joey, Angela (and possibly Diane) moved away to Alberta together. Appearances Quotes *Angela: "I saw today..." Joey: "I know you saw him today okay?" Angela: "No, I saw... all purple. A dinosaur hurts him, he told me." - When Doves Cry (2) Trivia * In the first season, Joey stated that Angela was starting kindergarten that year, which was in 2001. This means she was born in 1996. ** Without the retcons, she would have graduated by now. Because of all the retcons, she would be in ninth or tenth grade * Craig said that he couldn't kiss Manny because she reminded him of his half sister Angela; this is a subtle reference to the fact that the actress who plays Angela (Alex Steele) is Cassie Steele's real life sister. * Angela and Liberty share the same middle name, Elizabeth. * Alex and Cassie are two of eight actors on Degrassi to be related, the others being Scooter Webster (Christopher Charlesworth) and Susie Rivera (Sarah Charlesworth), Arthur Kobalewsky (Duncan Waugh) and Dorothy (Annabelle Waugh), Erica Farrell (Angela Deiseach) and Heather Farrell (Maureen Deiseach) six being on Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High . * Alli Bhandari shares the first name of the stuffed dinosaur belonging to Angela in Mother and Child Reunion (1). * She is arguably the most popular little kid on Degrassi. * She is the first character to be played by Alex Steele. The second is Tori Santamaria. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Jeremiah, Angela Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters